thegamesrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate Bishop
Katherine "Kate" Bishop, also known as Hawkeye, was a District 7 Tribute, best remembered for participating in Arena 7 . Before The Games Katherine Elizabeth Bishop was born in New York City to Eleanor and Derek Bishop. Her father, Derek, was a fabulously wealthy and well known publishing magnate and rival of J. Jonah Jameson. Her mother, Eleanor, was a socialite of sorts, though most of her time was spent doing charity work and helping those less fortunate than the Bishop family. Eleanor encouraged both Kate and her older sister to donate their time and money to those in need, and Kate developed a strong sense of social responsibility. Kate also developed a love of archery and fencing, and other methods of combat, though she mostly used her skill for sport, and never in actual battle. Growing up, Kate also had a minor obsession with the Avengers and their adventures. Kate's life took a drastic twist when her mother was violently murdered. Kate was only thirteen at the time, and she struggled to cope with the shocking turn of events. She buried her sorrow in charity work, volunteering in missions and at soup kitchens in the evenings after her archery lessons, often taking walks through Central Park on her way to and from her posh private school. It was on one such night, roughly six months after her mother's death, that Kate found herself attacked in the park, beaten and assaulted by a stranger. Ashamed and frightened, she vowed to never let anyone put their hands on her again. She began more intense combat training under the guise of self-defense, improving on her natural archery and fencing skills to add sword and dagger fighting to her repertoire, as well as kickboxing and other martial arts. She also spent many hours with her psycho-therapist sorting out her mind, though many of her assault-related issues remain unresolved. Her first real encounter with superheroes comes on the evening of her sister Susan's wedding. A group of gunmen storm the church, taking the entire wedding hostage. Things become rather chaotic when the newly formed Young Avengers arrive to rescue everyone, and Kate tries to join in the fight. She winds up having a gun pressed to her temple, but is able to free herself using one of Patriot's discarded throwing stars. Her ordeal lands her on the evening news, and that night at the hospital, she meets Cassie Lang, daughter of the late Scott Lang, better known as Ant Man. The two girls invited themselves to join the Young Avengers, infiltrating the YA's hideout in the ruins of the Avenger's Mansion. Later that evening, when the YA were captured by Iron Man, Captain America, and Jessica Jones, Kate, the only non-powered member of the group, was left to go free, while the others were locked up and have their costumes and weapons confiscated. Kate was able to free her new friends by watching Iron Man type in his key codes. She is also able to raid the ruins of the mansion for weapons and supplies, helping herself to Swordsman's swords, Black Widow's belt, Mockingbird's staves and mask, and Hawkeye's bow and arrows. Her ragtag costume, worn over her bridesmaid's dress, earns her the disparaging nickname Hawkingbird, which she absolutely refuses to answer to. Despite her combat skills and ingenuity, she isn't officially asked to join the YA until after the battle with Kang the Conqueror, and though the YA proved themselves to be capable in battle, the group is disbanded and are told never to wear their costumes again by Iron Man and Captain America. But that didn't sit too well with Kate. Using her allowance, and an abandoned warehouse belonging to Bishop Publishing, Kate sets up the Young Avengers with new costumes and a new secret hideout. She also promoted herself to deputy-leader of the YA following Patriot's brief departure. It is following a Skrull-Kree battle in New York City that the adult superheroes seemed to take the YA seriously. During the battle, Patriot is gravely wounded while protecting Captain America. While Cap begins preaching at the kids, lecturing them on leading normal lives, Kate is the only one to stand up to him, telling him that if he and Iron Man had trained the Young Avengers, like they had asked them too, then maybe Patriot's injuries could have been avoided. Patriot did make a full recovery, and Captain America, apparently found something to latch onto in Kate's speech. Soon after, Kate is presented with a package containing a bow and arrows, and a letter addressed to Hawkeye. Cap informs her that the only one who ever talked back to him the way she did was Clint Barton, and that she should carry on as Hawkeye in his memory. The break out of the Civil War was a major turning point for Kate and the rest of the YA. The Young Avengers always closely guarded their identities, only revealing their real names to each other, to Iron Man and Captain America, and to Jessica Jones. They found themselves arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. just after midnight on the morning registration became law, only to be liberated and recruited by Captain America and the secret Avengers. The YA worked alongside the resistance, though they also fought alongside the Runaways, battling Noh-Varr, and gaining themselves new, similarly aged allies. Well, kind of. The rest of the Civil War plays out with Kate being her stubborn self and refusing to budge on anything. She and Patriot continue to operate outside the spectrum of the Superhuman Registration Act for awhile, and at some point in there she meets Bucky and develops a small, insignificant crush on him. Later she meets Clint Barton in his new Ronin disguise and they have an archery contest, resulting in her losing her (well... his...) bow to him. She steals it back, with the help of Speed, and she and Patriot start to see each other as possibly boyfriend & girlfriend. The events of Secret Invasion occur soon after, and following their battle against some Skrull invaders, Norman Osborn’s Dark Reign was set in motion. The Young Avengers, reunited since the end of the Civil War, were now faced with a new team of foes; a group of super powered teenagers who had taken the name Young Avengers for themselves. The confrontation with these new kids on the block resulted in a battle against Osborn’s Dark Avengers, with the YA ultimately triumphing and reclaiming their name. The events of Siege shortly afterward saw Kate and Eli temporarily entombed under the ruins of Asgard, though they were able to rejoin their team mates and the battle against Norman Osborn shortly after. In the Games (under construction) COMING SOON Abilities *Kate is an olympic class archer as well as an accomplished fencing master. *She is known for her excellent memory and ability to learn new skills at a rapid pace. Miscellaneous *TRIVIAL FACTS *COMING SOON!! Category:District 7 Category:The Tributes of Arena 07